


If You Go Deep, You Touch My Mind

by wtvoc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Porn with Feelings, and a little angst, this isn't like last time i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtvoc/pseuds/wtvoc
Summary: Sometimes, you think it's just not going to happen.Until it does.Post-Ep smut.





	

“Hard and fast,” she’d panted when he asked how she wanted it. “Just...fuck me, okay?”

Too much, too much kept happening. Emma didn’t have time to get lost in him, she just wanted to stop feeling and feel _him_. 

Only it wasn’t fucking working.

“Swan,” he grunted, his hips driving hard and accurate and unrelenting. It was good, it was always good; her thighs wide, her feet planted firmly on the mattress, her arms over her head, palms braced on the wall, elbows straining with effort as he fucked and fucked and fucked, again and again, just like she asked. And he looked magnificent, too--the cords in his neck straining, his abdominal muscles outlined in perfect relief, his shoulders tense as he worked. There was a pleasant and perfectly lovely buzz, an almost, deep inside. With each thrust she could feel it, tried clenching down on it to help it along.

Still not working.

“Love,” he tried again, his voice clearly strained with the effort to keep from coming. “This is some of my best work here.” As if to prove his point, he swirled his hips on the downthrust and she gasped in delight, that almost-feeling flaring with brief promise. 

But then he eased his pace, his harsh panting rending the air as his hips slowed. Emma opened her eyes to a steady look of blue concern. He reached up and moved her hair off her face, his fingers gentle as they brushed her cheek and he leaned down for a kiss. With a grimace, he pulled out of her, kissing her again briefly when she opened her mouth to complain.

“Where do you think you’re going?” she demanded, flopping her arms down on the bed and rising to her elbows. Killian backed away and reached for the discarded shirt that was hanging off the edge of the bed. He mopped his brow before tossing it carelessly on the floor, his eyes still fixed on her with an intent look.

“This was a hard day,” he said quietly. He was on his knees, still between her legs, her thighs still splayed open. She could still feel tension in her body but it was unfurling, that _almost_ deep inside now a faint echo, a maybe-not-gonna-happen.She closed her eyes against a sudden upswell of frustrated tears and felt her muscles start to unwind, one by one.

“Fuck,” she whispered with dismay. 

“That’s where I think we went wrong,” he said, amusement in his tone. Emma didn’t want to open her eyes, didn’t want to see him looking at her with pity or worry or whatever. And she _really_ didn’t want to talk about why she was so keyed up. She was tired of talking about the shit that went on out there in the real world; in the bedroom, it was just supposed to be him and her. It was supposed to be her sanctuary.

Emma decided to wait him out, wondering if this was going to lead to a fight. Sure, she hadn’t actually done anything and neither had he, but it was all so new--living with him. Killian there when she fell asleep and still there in the morning, curled around her like he never intended to let go. It was scary how much she relied on that now. Scary and wonderful.

She knew he wasn’t going to leave her, she knew that--but times like this? Like, she understood that one night where she didn’t have an orgasm wasn’t going to break them. But still. The parts of her that were terrified he’d leave didn’t just disappear because she knew and inwardly acknowledged with smug satisfaction that Killian Jones would rather die-- _had_ died, actually, several times--than ever see her hurt.

She didn’t know what to do here--did she just ignore it? Did they talk about it? She didn’t want to talk. Should she just feign sleep and worry about it tomorrow? Should she even be worried about it? Was there something to worry about?

Shit, _this_ was exactly why she just wanted him to fuck her hard and fast. So she wouldn’t start reflecting. On anything. The Evil Queen, sleeping curses, the weird mirror place, her impending death. She just wanted _him_.

“Slide down a bit, love.”

“Killian,” she sighed, finally opening her eyes. He leaned down, bracing his arms above her shoulders but otherwise not touching her. He was looking at her, really looking at her, always giving her his full attention. She felt it only fair that she be honest in return. “It’s not gonna happen. We can keep going so you can...you know, come. I don’t mind. I’m just...this is totally me here. I’m too...” But she didn’t finish.

He kept staring for a few moments, and it made her hesitate--what was he thinking? She didn’t want to do that stupid thing where she asked, so she just waited. He’d waited so long for her, the least she could do was wait while he reacted to that.

“I think,” he began, and she nearly smiled because he always knew what she wanted from him, “that I’ve just been issued a challenge.” 

“Killian, no,” she tried. But, while he may have always known what she wanted from him, he also always did what he pleased anyway. And most times, that meant pleasing her.

As he leaned over and kissed her neck, she closed her eyes and let out a dry chuckle. 

“Sometimes,” he murmured just below her ear. She shivered at the feeling. “A good, hard fuck is in order. This is not one of those times.” He then made busy with nibbling on her earlobe, his scruff rubbing lightly against her jaw, making little prickles of awareness flutter down her spine. 

“You’ve denied me the pleasure of tasting you tonight, Emma.” He kissed her neck gently and kept his lips there, his breath warm against her skin. She felt his tongue touch her, soft and small, then thick and more, until his lips closed around the spot and he sucked hard and fast, letting go with a sloppy smack. “A man does not like to be denied his favorite thing. You know that, don’t you? That it’s my favorite thing?” His voice was so soft and delicate, but inside she could feel it hit her hard and rough. “I _relish_ tasting you. I’ve been to more realms than you can fathom. I’ve done every depraved, disgusting, and delicious thing there is to do to a man or a woman.” Her mind hummed with that interesting thought. Shifting, she rubbed her thighs together and felt a new stirring inside as he continued to murmur into her ear without touching her. “The sea has been my constant lover for hundreds of years. Her salt has been on my lips, her anger has boiled my blood. Yet none of it--nothing she has ever done to me can compare to the way you make me yearn. I long for your salt on my tongue.” As if to punctuate his point, he traced his tongue along her ear, then bit down gently, worrying her flesh with a gentle pull.

“Do you understand, Emma? I love the way you taste.”

She could picture it so clearly--Killian sliding down to settle between her legs, and suddenly, it was all she wanted. She felt the shift in her body, the exact moment it went from hard and fast to _this_. But she couldn’t make it that easy on him, so she decided to throw him off a little, just because she knew she could.

“I love it, too,” she whispered, hissing when he he moved his hips and she felt his cock brush against her suddenly very sensitive flesh.

“Do you, now?” he murmured, a note of interest in his voice.

“Yeah,” she went on, her hands fisting at her sides. “I love the way I taste, too.”

That made him go completely still.

“When you go down on me and then kiss me afterward. I love tasting myself on you.”

Abruptly, he rose above her, his blue eyes dark, and a little menacing. Like he was warning her that she was playing with fire. Well, she couldn’t let him have all the fun, right?

She splayed her right hand out, slowly lifting it across her body, her palm brushing her hip and over, her fingers coming to rest between her legs. She tried to avoid touching him since he was still there, too, but it was tempting when his hard cock was inches away from her hand. Keeping her gaze steady on his face, she drew her bottom lip between her teeth and pressed her fingers down, feeling new wetness when she slid them in. She gasped softly, her mouth open as she raised her hand up between them. She traced up his chest with the backs of her fingers, leaving a wet trail through the line of dark hair as she went. 

She continued along his throat, her touch light as she made it to his jaw. She flicked her wrist, her fingertips at his mouth, but just as he tipped his chin and opened wide to taste her, she brought her touch to her own lips and sucked her fingers inside her mouth. Sighing happily, she kept watching him as she swirled her tongue around her own fingers, thoroughly enjoying his look of shock and the way his eyes went impossibly wide.

“Oh, that’s the way you want to play this?” he said, his voice a threatening growl. “Very well.”

And without further comment, he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard and biting down until she felt stars bursting behind her eyes.

He let go abruptly and slid down her body; before she knew it he was down between her legs, a look of displeasure on his face. He tapped her thighs and said, “up, now.” It was a command, and she dared not disobey.

God, she loved him.

When she had her legs up and bent at the knees, spread indecently wide, the only warning he gave was to put his left arm under her ass for support and to press his right arm on her left thigh, his hand splaying out and spreading her open, quick and dirty. She barely had time to take a breath and brace herself before his mouth was on her, kissing and licking, hungry and greedy. They groaned at the same time; Emma licked her lips and got another taste of herself as he tasted her, wiggling his tongue up the seam before wrapping his lips around her clit. She could feel his hand lifting on her flesh, exposing her more as he sucked her into his mouth, his tongue relentless and pressing and licking and then he moved down, finding her entrance and licking as far into as he could. She was wet, so wet; she could hear it and smell it and practically taste it as he plundered on, a ruthless pirate showing no mercy. The almost became a certainty as he kept winding her up, the insistent clenching inside there, and there, and nearly breaking, and with one swift maneuver he was licking up, back to her clit, his tongue now gentle as he found it, the perfect spot, she knew that he knew because of the way she gasped and tensed up so he focused right there, stilling his entire body except for his tongue, working her up until she couldn’t bear it, she was afraid she was going to lose it again but _no_ and _yes_ , yes that was it and she just--

She came with a startled and happy gasp, her thighs screaming for relief as she nearly sobbed with relief, calling out to God and to Killian, the burst behind her eyes nearly blinding and so good.

He began to slow as she came down; she could feel her muscles begin to unwind but then as suddenly as the orgasm hit he stopped, pulling away and she wasn’t done yet, where was he going when she wasn’t--

Oh.

Like that he was on her again, sliding back up and kissing her with a sloppy, salty mouth covered in her own taste. His mouth was always different after he’d eaten her out--softer, somehow, wetter. As she tongue kissed him back he hummed happily, and as she smiled in response, he thrust inside of her. Unerringly and with precision, his cock slid in--so wet--and she felt the new and familiar old stirring inside.

He broke away on a gasp, rising again to his elbows, his eyes fixed on hers. She reached up to lock her hands behind his neck, lifting her legs despite the protest in her thighs to wrap around him. Still holding his gaze, she nodded, tilting her chin to kiss him.

And he kissed her back. This. This was what she should have said when he asked her what she wanted. Him, just him. Kissing her.

But then, because it was Killian, he still gave her what she asked for. Hard and fast. Without pulling his lips from hers, he began to fuck. Hard. And good, so good.

When she came again, it was almost a surprise, but not really. He came first, his harsh gasp finally breaking their kiss, his hips stilling as she felt him surging inside of her, and that’s what made her come again. She clenched deep, her hips pressing back into the mattress as she held onto him that way, his own aftershocks still pulsing deep within her.

“Thanks,” she whispered to his chin. He nodded, his eyes squeezing tight before he opened them to mere slits.

“Whatever the lady desires,” he murmured. He pulled out slowly, leaning down for another soft and sloppy kiss before rolling to her side. 

“The lady now desires sleep,” she said, turning over to curl around him. 

Tomorrow, she knew they’d do it all over again. The fight, the queen, her parents’ curse. 

And probably this, too.

She sighed happily at the knowledge that she may be doomed to die, but if so--this wasn’t a bad way to face it.

And with that oddly chipper thought, Emma fell asleep.


End file.
